Hound of the Baskervilles 2
by John Silver fan
Summary: Holmes and Waston return to Baskerville Hall a year after their adventure with the young earl, Sir Henry Baskerville. based off the 1959 movie
1. Return to Baskerville Hall

"Do you think Sir Henry will be pleased to see us, Holmes?" I asked.

"Of course, Watson. The telegram he sent me said he was delighted to hear we were returning for the holidays. From what you and he both have told me, the two of you became rather close."

I smiled at the memory of the extremely likeable young earl, Sir Henry Baskerville.

We pulled up to the Hall, momentarily stunned at how cheerful, pleasant, and welcoming it now looked.

"Watson! Holmes!" came the familiar, rich, baritone of the Hall's owner.

The tall form of Sir Henry Baskerville came rushing towards us.

We climbed out of the cart just as he reached us, his long, powerful legs carrying him a great distance in a short time. He clasped our hands warmly, grinning.

His dark eyes gleamed with joy at seeing us.

"It's so good to see you again. Come inside. We have much to discuss. I want to hear all about the cases you've had since we parted," he said, nearly bouncing with excitement and happiness.

I wasn't sure if his great body could hold his vigour much longer.

"And so you shall, my young friend."

Sir Henry let out a whoop like a school boy would at the start of the summer holidays.

"Forgive my school boy behavior," he said, blushing.

"Henry," a melodic voice drifted out to us.

Sir Henry bolted inside, leaving us nearly in a cloud of dust. He came back out with a beautiful young woman in tow.

"Detective Holmes, Dr. Watson, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Violet Taylor."

We both greeted with a tip of the hat.

"A pleasure, Miss Taylor," we said in unison.

"The pleasure is all mine, gentlemen. Henry has told me everything he knows about each of you. When he recieved you telegram, he went on and on about how good it would be to see you both again."

Beside her, the earl in question blushed furiously.

Holmes and I studied the couple for a moment.

Sir Henry stood at a hulking 6'5", was powerfully built, had coal black hair slicked back from his forehead, deep brown eyes, and very lightly tanned skin. Violet stood at 5'10", had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and very lightly tanned skin, lighter than Sir Henry's skin.

They made a cute couple.

When Sir Henry looked at her hsi dark eyes filled with adoration, and I knew that he truly loved her.

"Now then, lets all go in for some tea."

********

"So you caught the snake charmer?" asked the mystified Sir Henry.

Holmes smiled slightly and nodded.

"We did indeed, Sir Henry."

"Incredible."

I smiled at the young earl.

"They're as amazing as you've told me, my darling," Violet said.

"We're just doing our job, Miss Taylor," Holmes said humbly.

Sir Henry grinned.

"Nonsense. You're both heroes. You stop criminals and save lives. You saved mine a year ago."

The three of us shared a look that took us all back to the terrifying moment when Sir Henry had been attacked by the Hound.

I noticed Sir Henry touch his forearm where he had been bitten gingerly.

"Did the wound scar, Sir Henry?" Holmes asked.

He had pushed too far.

Violet stood up.

"Mr. Holmes, I much ask you not question Henry of what happened."

"Darling, it's all right."

She turned on her fiance.

"It's not all right, Henry. You _still_ have nightmares about it. I don't want you reminded of it even more."

We became quiet, and Sir Henry went to make more tea.

Violet turned on Holmes and myself.

"You are not mention what happened that night on moor or anything around that time. Henry is still haunted by what happened and what he saw. Never speak of the Stapleton, Cecille, or the Hound to or around him. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Miss Taylor," Holmes said.

She looked at me.

"I'll not breathe a word."

"Good."


	2. Sir Henry's Confession and Opinon

That night, upon his return from taking Violet home, Sir Henry took Holmes and myself to his room. There he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the scars left by the Hound's teeth.

"Sir Henry, Miss Taylor made it clear we were not to discuss this."

"I understand that, Watson, but I feel I must speak of it. I can't tell Violet; when I try she makes me stop and tells me to forget it. I can't. How can one forget something like that? You two are the only ones who understand. You were there; you experienced it with me."

Holmes and I exchanged a glance.

"I'm not sure if this is wise, Sir Henry."

"Please, at least hear me out, Holmes."

His voice and face were desparate, and we found we could not refuse him.

"Very well. Carry on."

He sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

We all sat down with some hot tea.

"When I saw the Hound I saw the sins I had committed and had been going to committ with Cecille. I wanted nothing but to undo the ones that had been done and never to do what I had planned to do. I did not, and do not, hate Cecille and Stapleton for their actions. I pitied and still do, them for not being able to have the luxury they were entitled to by their birthrite as I was. I could not hate them for that. I hated not the Hound either. Once you revealed the truth to me, Holmes, I pitied the poor creature. If they had approached me and told me the truth I would have welcomed them into the Hall and shared the inheiritance with them. They were entitiled to it by birth just as much as I. I wish I could do it over again with the knowledge I have now. It could have been different, better. I dream of it, yes, but it's natural to do so. I do not fear the moor anymore than I fear the town. Violet just doesn't see it. You must believe me, please."

Holmes and I sat, unsure of what to make of the earl's confession. It wasn't what we had expected.

"I believe you, Sir Henry," I said.

"As do I," Holmes agreed.

Sir Henry smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Their graves are at the edge of moor as I requested. Will you go with me tomorrow morning to see to the graves and place flowers there? I feel they deserve for someone to see them. They were family after all."

"You are a kind man, Sir Henry. We'll go with you."

He smiled.

"Thank you."

Holmes and I bid him goodnight and left his room.

"No wonder he's so loved among the town. That man has a heart of gold."

"Indeed he does, Watson. It may also get him into trouble, being such a tender hearted man."

I nodded, understanding my friend's words.

With a heart as kind as his, Sir Henry was bound to get into trouble somehow.

********

The gray of dawn was disappearing as the sun rose higher when we reached Stapleton and Cecille's graves. Of course, only Stapleton's body was buried since Cecille had fallen into a sinkpit and sank to her death.

Sir Henry climbed down from his wagon, pulled the weeds from the graves and placed some wild flowers upon each grave, kneeling there for a moment, his head low.

I then heard his voice murmuring what sounded like a prayer, and I was touched by the kindnes this man was showing.

"Henry Baskerville!"

We all spun around to see Violet on her horse.

"Violet? What are you doing here?"

"Barrymore said you'd be here."

Sir Henry swallowed.

"Why pay those wretched people any respect? They tried to kill you!"

"I know, but they were lost to their bitterness and resentment. Perhaps, if they had just told me the truth things would be different. I don't hate them for what they did; I never hated them. They were family, Baskervilles, just as much as I am."

Violet was silent for a moment then smiled.

"Oh, Henry. Your heart was one of things that made me fall for you. You're the kindest man I've ever known."

Henry smiled and climbed into the wagon, taking the reins, and we headed for the Hall.


End file.
